ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mode
NGU's Adventure mode is essentially a mini-game within the game in which a character can progress and acquire loot that allows for them to get even further into the game. The loot termed as "Equipment" can also have an impact on the stats of the account overall (such as Power which can influence Attack under the stats section, etc.). Currently, there are 36 different zones with more on the way, each with their own respective bosses, monsters, and loot. Enemies respawn at a rate of four seconds each. This time can be shortened with set bonuses, equipment, and NGUs. Equipment and Loot Whenever you defeat a boss enemy from the adventure (ones marked with a yellow crown), it has a chance to drop equipment which will show up in your Inventory. Whenever you defeat a non-boss, it will have a chance to drop one or (rarely) two boosts. Titans may drop multiple of both Equipment and Boosts. The chance for enemies to drop loot can be vastly multiplied, mainly through specials on the equipment itself, but also through Blood Magic's Blood Spaghetti, 2D's Set's Set Bonus, Yggdrasil's Fruit of Luck, NGU Drop Chance, Drop Chance Gold Diggers and The Neckbeard Beard. For zones Chocolate World and beyond, drop chance is given by the cubic root of the drop chance bonus and a zone factor F in the form of: dropchance=\sqrt3{\frac{dropbonus}{100}} \times F Amount of seconds until a drop (statistically) : \cfrac{time\ it\ takes\ to\ kill\ enemy + respawn\ time}{\frac{drop\ chance\ of\ item}{100} \times \frac{looting\ chance+100}{100} \times \frac{number\ of\ SPECIFIC\ enemies\ that\ drop\ the\ item}{number\ of\ enemies\ in\ zone}} For a list of all the items see Item List, and for more info about them, see Adventure Mode Equipment. If you hover the mouse cursor over the name of the current adventure zone (at the top of the page), a tooltip will show you what your total drop chance is in that zone. If your drop chance is at its maximum for that zone, it will appear green. The tooltip also shows what adventure stats are needed to activate AutoKill for that zone or selected Titan level and a "Zone Kill Counter" which determines when the next MacGuffin Fragment will drop. In the ITOPOD, the tooltip also shows when the next AP and EXP rewards will be granted. Zones Attention! Please use the Classic or Source editors to edit, the new VisualEditor will make a mess! Idle values indicate minimum toughness to maintain about 90% health and enough Power to kill any exploder. In order to AutoKill (AK) the Titans you need to meet the given requirements and turn on the "Automatically Kill Titans" setting. While AK works offline too, you need to have the given stats before closing the game, because any progress you made will be calculated at the restart and does not work retroactively. = Unconfirmed value Items without levels are level 0 drops WARNING: Dropped Items column is not accurate - for exact chances, drop requirements, base drop levels (without set and challenge rewards) and information which items drop independent of each other see individual zone/titan pages. Adventure Mode Enemies * Some enemies have additional chance of spawning Adventure Mode Damage Messages Because they're hilarious. Related Articles: *Skills *Drop Chance Category:Game Feature